Advances in portable computing and electronics have led to increased use and portability of electronic devices. Portable devices such as watches, smart watches, smart phones, and the like have become more popular in recent years and there is an increased desire to carry these devices at all times. Users may carry these devices while moving in various environments during their daily activities. Users may carry the devices using a pocket in an article of clothing, a handbag, a briefcase, or other similar carrying technique.
For devices that are sufficiently small and lightweight, it may be advantageous to carry the device directly on the body of the user. For example, a wrist band, arm band, or lanyard may be used to attach a device to a user. Some traditional attachment techniques include the use of a flexible strap (e.g., leather) that wraps around the body part of the user and is attached to the device or a mating strap using a clasp or buckle. While traditional attachment techniques may adequately secure the device, they may lack sufficient adjustability, comfort, and/or visual appeal.